


Surprise me like we're in a Hollywood Film

by peachmingyupie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmingyupie/pseuds/peachmingyupie
Summary: Jihoon loves surprises but Mingyu is terrible at it.





	Surprise me like we're in a Hollywood Film

Contrary to popular belief, Jihoon is a romantic. He likes surprises, the heart-fluttering moments he usually sees in movies, the fairy lights and whatnot. Basically, he likes all the tooth-rotting scenes his mind could ever picture. So when he looks at his giant boyfriend while thinking about their upcoming anniversary, he couldn't stop the sigh that escapes his mouth. 

"What?" Jihoon's best friend prods. 

Not hearing anything from Jihoon, his best friend follows his line of sight.

"Thinking about the surprises Mingyu spoiled?" Soonyoung asks with a teasing smile. 

Mingyu is a great boyfriend. He really is. It's just that when he gets excited he couldn't keep it in. 

"You know the kid means well," Soonyoung says before tapping Jihoon's shoulder. "Besides, if you really want it to work, why don't you do the surprise for a change?" 

Jihoon barely considers the idea before he returns his gaze on Mingyu. The said man is talking with their friends, laughing so hard his body is bending forward. Suddenly, Mingyu turns his gaze to Jihoon as if knowing the man was looking at him. Mingyu smiles at Jihoon and waves his right hand high up in the air as a form of hello and Jihoon giggles at the sight. 

"How long are you guys together again?" 

"Almost 5? I think?"

"Just 5? Wow. Thought you guys are together for more than 8 years."

Jihoon laughs before responding, "you're silly, Soonyoung."

"Dude, I'm not joking, okay?" Soonyoung says and leans to Jihoon's ear to whisper. "I think anytime soon he'll propose to you or something."

Well that's not out of the context. Jihoon and Mingyu have talked about marriage many times before and have already made some agreements about it, such as the motif and the people they want to invite. Jihoon could not even forget the smile Mingyu has when he talks about what he wants to happen in their wedding. But nothing's happened yet so Jihoon sighs again.

He returns his gaze on Mingyu and this time the said man has his head tilted while looking back at Jihoon. Jihoon doesn't remove his gaze and Mingyu takes it as an invitation. Jihoon sees Mingyu saying something to Minghao before pointing to his direction. Minghao nods at Mingyu and taps his shoulder and Jihoon sees his boyfriend makes his way to him.

"Hello," Mingyu greets as he sits himself in front of Jihoon. "You seem unhappy."

Soonyoung tells them he's going to their other friends and Jihoon waits for his best friend to be out of earshot before answering Mingyu.

"I'm not."

"Well maybe you're not but you're surely thinking about something. What is it?"

_ Our anniversary. _

"Nothing," Jihoon says. 

"Hmpf! My boyfriend is hiding something from me."

Jihoon doesn't reply and Mingyu takes it badly.

"Oh my god. Please don't tell me you're thinking about breaking up with me."

"Idiot, I'm not. I'll never."

Mingyu pouts, "well you should not even think about it. I already bought the ingredients for our anniversary."

Jihoon's eyebrow raises at that and Mingyu instantly covers his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Mingyu says, eyes not meeting Jihoon's anymore. "I'm not a great boyfriend in times like this, am I?"

"But you're most of the time."

"Oh my god, you didn't even deny it."

It was 3 days before their anniversary when he saw Mingyu's recently watched videos on Youtube. They are staying at home and when Jihoon opened the TV he saw that his boyfriend watched 3 or more videos about cooking Jihoon's favorite meal and Jihoon just smiled at the thought.

"Hey, so you're cooking my fave?" Jihoon said as his head lays on Mingyu's chest. 

"Ugh, can you pretend you didn't see that?"

"Of course. I've been doing it for 4 years."

"You're mean," Mingyu said and Jihoon hears the man pouting.

"So what's the spice for this year's anniversary? I'm sure you prepared more."

"Just wait for it!" Mingyu said.

Two days before their anniversary, Jihoon used Mingyu's laptop because he left his at work. 

"Hey, Gyu! Let me borrow your laptop!" Jihoon shouted for Mingyu to hear.

Mingyu says an "Okay, baby" from the bathroom and Jihoon climbed up their bed to get the laptop.

He pressed the spacebar and saw Mingyu's video editing software open. He was about to minimize the app when he saw Mingyu in the clip. Out of curiosity, he played the video.

Mingyu must've heard the sound from his laptop because the next thing Jihoon knows Mingyu was out of the bathroom with foam on his face and body. He grabbed the laptop out of Jihoon hands and after drying his fingers with the towel tied around his waist he saved the video and returned the laptop to Jihoon.

"Oh my god, you are not supposed to see that… yet," Mingyu said.

Jihoon laughed at Mingyu, "okay. Jihoon didn't see anything." 

Mingyu pouts at his boyfriend and Jihoon kisses the pout and tells Mingyu to finish his bath.

A day before their anniversary Jihoon receives a text from his friend working in the animal shelter.

_ From: Ailee-Noona _

_ 'Ur bf came and signed the papers for Aji. U guys are finally adopting her?'  _

_ To: Ailee-Noona _

_ 'I think it's Gyu's surprise.' _

_ From: Ailee-Noona _

_ 'Omg sorry. Omg i ruined ur bf's surprise HAHAHA' _

Jihoon was very elated about the news so when Mingyu came home from work he asked where Aji is.

"What? How did you even know that?"

"You forgot that I'm friends with Ailee-noona?" 

"Shit. Yeah…" Mingyu sighed.

"Hey, don't feel too bad. I'm really happy, Gyu. Thank you."

The day of their anniversary, Jihoon is about to go out his studio when he sees Mingyu's message.

_ From: Minggu 🖤 _

_ Babe! Don't forget to come home early! 7pm, okay? Love you. _

Jihoon smiles at his phone before he looks at the time and sees that he still has an hour to get the cake he ordered.

He makes his way out of the studio and waves at the guard before he gets inside of his car.

The cake was a customized one. It was a drawing of the picture of his and Mingyu with Aji when they visited the shelter. 

He carefully puts the cake on the passenger seat afraid that the slightest movement will ruin the design. He looks at the time and sees that it's just 30 minutes before it's 7pm. He sends a message to Mingyu.

_ To: Minggu 🖤 _

_ Omw home. See u. Love u. _

_ From: Minggu 🖤 _

_ Omg okay. See u. Take care. _

The ride home took Jihoon 15 mins, only because he came from the bakeshop. When he is about to go out of the car, he feels his phone vibrate and sees Mingyu's message.

_ From: Minggu 🖤 _

_ Dont come up yet will get u. _

_ To: Minggu 🖤 _

_ Here.  _

_ From: Minggu 🖤 _

_ Coming! _

_ To: Minggu 🖤 _

_ I have a cake with me. Thought u need to know. _

_ From: Minggu 🖤 _

_ Hahahaha ok _

Jihoon waits patiently and before the song he played ends, he hears a knock on his window.

He opens the window and lets Mingyu kiss him through it. 

"Hey, happy anniversary," Mingyu greets.

"Happy anniversary, too," Jihoon greets back.

"So you brought a cake?"

"Yup."

"Well, I won't blindfold you from your car then," Mingyu says with a laugh.

Mingyu holds Jihoons unpreoccupied hand as they ride the elevator up to their unit. They are outside the door when Mingyu tells Jihoon that he'll blindfold the man and Jihoon just laughs at him. Mingyu ties the blindfold around Jihoon's head and takes the cake from Jihoon's hand.

"Be careful with that. I want you to see it before it's ruined," he tells Mingyu.

Mingyu laughs and leads Jihoon inside their unit. Jihoon feels Mingyu going away thinking that he'll just put the cake somewhere.

Few seconds after, Jihoons feels Mingyu's hands around him again and he slowly steps towards where Mingyu is leading him. Mingyu slightly pushes him down and Jihoon is finally seated. Mingyu takes the blindfold away and Jihoon squints his eyes to adjust to his surroundings.

Slowly regaining his eyesight back he sees the dinner Mingyu prepared for them. It's candlelit. Which is typical for Mingyu but this time there are more candles lying around the room and he smells something from the candles.

"Scented?"

"Only for you."

Jihoon laughs at him before grabbing Mingyu's hand across the table.

"Thank you. You're the best."

"Well, eat now! I worked hard for our meal today. Like literally." 

Midway through their meal Jihoon asks for Aji's whereabouts.

"You'll see later."

"Oh! Now that I mention it, look at the cake!"

Mingyu stands up and kisses Jihoon's head before walking towards the cake. He opens the packaging and Jihoon doesn't miss the fond eyes that Mingyu give the cake.

"Thanks, love," Mingyu says. "I don't think I'll eat this."

"It's meant to be eaten. Idiot." 

"But it's pretty," Mingyu says with a pout.

When they finished eating, Mingyu pulls Jihoon to the living room and asks him to sit on the couch. He switched the TV on and a video played.

"Oh, it's the video," Jihoon whispers to himself.

_ "Hi, love! Wow, it's our 5th anniversary already," Mingyu laughs.  _

_ "This is very awkward oh my god," Mingyu says before making that noise that he does whenever he feels embarrassed. _

_ "Anyway, I would just like to say thank you for being there for me always and for keeping up with my antics. I know it's tiring to be with me." _

_ "I can't believe that I made you fall in love with me. My mom must be so proud of me cause you're a perfect catch," Mingyu says before winking. _

_ "Okay serious Mingyu on," Mingyu coughs. "I love you, Jihoon. I don't know how many times I've told you that. But I really do. Sometimes my heart aches because I just love you so much and I want you to feel it because I believe that it's a really beautiful feeling." _

_ "I thank God because I met such a beautiful person and even gave me the chance to love that person and be loved by him. I thank God because he made me realize through you, that life is indeed, really beautiful if you spent it with the one that you love." _

_ "Throughout the years, I realized that there's no going back on this, Jihoon. No matter what, I will choose you. I will choose to come back to you. Thank you for the five beautiful years, love. Let's spend more together. Okay?" _

_ "Happy Anniversary again! And look for your in real life Mingyu now. I love you!" Mingyu says before ending the video by kissing the lens of the camera. _

Jihoon wipes his face feeling the wetness on it, done by tears he shed while watching the video. He looks around the room and doesn't see Mingyu around. When he stands up, he sees that the candles on the floor are making a pathway towards their bedroom. Jihoon makes his way to the bedroom and when he gets inside he noticed how the lights are turned on and the next thing he sees is a puppy lying on the bed. 

"Oh my god, Aji!" 

The puppy heard Jihoon and makes his way towards him. Aji barks as Jihoon carries her. Jihoon now feels his face wet because of the puppy's saliva. Few seconds after he noticed something on the tag around Aji's neck.

_ 'Please don't forget that you have another dog waiting for you. I'm at my favorite place in this house.' _

Jihoon laughs at the note. He spends a little more time playing with Aji before he leaves the puppy inside of the room, afraid that she might topple the candles over. He walks to the living room and sees Mingyu standing inside a heart formed by rose petals.

Mingyu motions at him to come closer. At a closer glance he notices that some petals were out of place. Mingyu notices that Jihoon is looking at them.

"I didn't know when you will come out of the bedroom okay? So I hurried."

Jihoon laughs at this somehow trying to prevent the tears that wanted to come out his eyes.

"You're making me cry a lot today."

"Sorry. Anyway, so like what I've said in the video there's no turning back from this relationship, Jihoon," Mingyu pauses and kneels. 

"Yes."

"Wait, what?"

"I said yes!"

"Ugh, what if I will just tie my shoelaces," Mingyu says while still kneeling.

"You're wearing your office shoes and those don't have laces."

"Okay fine. But at least let me say the words? I practiced them a lot of times."

"Okay," Jihoon says with a smile even though there are tears blurring his sight.

"So, Jihoon… will you spend your lifetime with me?"

"I will," Jihoon says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for the guuuurl named aimaaa love u pa hehe ty for always supporting me uwu
> 
> Ty also for pat u r so nice
> 
> Inspired by I love you 3000 of Stephanie Poetri :3


End file.
